Happy Endings Do Exist
by Lady Lockwood
Summary: Established Swan Queen one-shot. Starts off like .00001% angsty (might not even really feel like angst) but is a happy one-shot!


_Hello readers! For those who want me to finish my other story I will...eventually. I'm currently working on a Swan Queen piece that's my story on how I met the love of my life. Right now I'm hiding from my future mother-in-law (mature I know) and all I have is my phone so I quickly did this little one-shot! Hopefully y'all enjoy!_

Regina woke up with a start. For the past few years since the Underworld she's been having the same recurring dream: her loved ones being killed. When she rolled over to cuddle with the body that was supposed to be there, in her still partially asleepstate,she  
started to panic when there was no body to cuddle with.

Throwing off the covers, Regina headed down stairs when she heard noises in the kitchen. As soon as she caught sightof long blonde curls, she leaned against the doorjamb and rested a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

She watched Emma eat some of the leftover lasagna from dinner while happily humming. Still feeling the emotions from her dream, Regina walked over and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, startling the other woman.

"Regina! You startled me. Do you...babe, what's wrong?" Emma, feeling that her wife was crying, slowly turned in the brunette's arms so she could hold her.

Once Emma had fully turned and wrapped Regina in her arms, the older woman planted her face in to the crook of Emma's neck and held on tighter. Emma has known about the dreams where her and Henry die at the hands of some villain and Regina is powerlesstostop  
them from dying.

The recurrence of the dream had been declining and it hadn't happened in quite a few months, so they both had hoped it had finally stopped. But with her wife now crying in her arms, Emma knows that they hadn't stoppedquite yet.

Slowly, Regina's crying stops and she pulls back slightly to be able to look at Emma's face.

"Really Miss Swan? Eating lasagna at 2am?" Emma smiled, knowing that Regina was trying to calm herself down, and cupped the older woman's cheek.

"It's Mrs. Swan-Mills, Madam Mayor and yes. I was hungry and what better than your lasagna?" Regina chuckled and leaned up to kiss her wife. Slowly the kiss turned heated and both women were panting.

Regina leaned back and looked in to dilated green eyes. "I need you, Emma." With both lasagna and dream forgotten, Emma slid her hands down to the back of her wife's thighs and picked her up, causing toned legs to wrap around her waist.

Even though they both had magic, Emma enjoyed carrying this woman to bed. So that's exactly what she did. She climbed up the stairs all the while Regina was kissing and nibbling on her neck.

They finally made it to their room and Emma gently laid Regina down on the bed. Laying down on top her wife, she attacked the brunette's neck and traveled up to her ear. "I love you, Regina."

Regina would never get tired of hearing and saying those words. "I love you too, darling. Now make love to me." Emma smirked and snapped her fingers, causing both women to become naked.

 **Three weeks later**

For the third time that week, Regina woke up and had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Emma had asked the previous day if Regina could be pregnant, but the older woman said it was impossible and explained why. After a minute Regina felt her hair beingpulledback  
and a soothing hand rubbing circles on her back.

"Baby, I think you should go to the doctor and see what's going on." Regina nodded and, feeling that she was done, leaned back in to the blonde. "Of course, dear. I'll make an appointment today. Hopefully, being the mayor, I can get in today."

Emma kissed the top of her head and helped the other woman up and to the sink so she could brush her teeth. "Let's go back to bed for just a little bit longer, Gina."

The brunette let herself be led back to bed and curled in to Emma's side. Right before she fell asleep, Regina tilted her head up to kiss under the blonde's jaw. "I love you so much, Emma." The blonde kissed her wife's forehead. "I love you so much, too."

Regina was sitting in the patient's room, waiting for Dr. Whale to come back with the test results. She was smiling while playing with her ring.

The former Evil Queen never thought she would get to marry for love. In fact, she never thought she would get to be with the one she loved.

Regina also never thought that she would admit to anyone, especially to the blonde, that she realized that she was in love with the Savior after being saved from the wraith. When Emma and Snow fell through the portal with the wraith, she feared that thesheriffwas  
lost to her forever.

After Neverland, Regina decided to tell Emma how she felt but the blonde had the pirate and Neal fawning after her so she stayed silent. Then, during the missing year, Regina had met the guy who was her supposed soulmate.

She truly grieved Robin dying. She had grown to love the man, though she was never in love with him. Emma is the only one she had everadmitted to that she had used Robin as a distraction from her feelings for the blonde.

In fact she felt selfish that part of her grieving was the fact her distraction was gone when he had died. Though, she was thankful when the blonde admitted that Hook was also a distraction for her since she thought the brunette would not even beattracted  
toher.

Dr. Whale walking in to the room brought Regina out from her musings. "Well Regina, I have to say your wife was right: you're pregnant. Congratulations."

A smile crept on to the speechless woman's face while her hand went to her stomach. In a daze, Regina headed home thinking of ways to tell Emma. She had decided on a simple way and made a detour.

Regina was sitting on the couch in the den when she heard her wife come home. "Regina? What did Whale have to say?"

At the question, the older woman broadly smiled. "I'm in the den, darling. I don't want to yell at you across the house. You have Henry for that."

Emma soon entered the den chuckling. "Speaking of the kid, where is he? Normally I get a 'hi Ma' when I come home."

"He's spending the night with Hansel." Emma nodded and sat down next to her wife. "What're you reading there. What to expect when...you're pregnant? Regina, you're pregnant!?"

At this point Emma was standing back up and nearly jumping up and down. "Yes, darling. Seems you were right. I'm pregnant." The blonde leaned down and scooped up the older woman and spun her around.

"I can't believe it! This is so great! I can't wait to tell Henry and my parents. I love you so so much, Regina Swan-Mills."

Regina grabbed her wife's face and fiercely kissed her. She decided after an hour of trying to figure out how Emma got her pregnant she decided to stop. It didn't really matter and she figured that being married to the Savior, who was not only her true  
lovebut the product of true love, anything was possible.

"I love you so so much too, Emma Swan-Mills."


End file.
